


Christmas Songs

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Oh, Christmas Music...we both love and loathe it and when it gets on Sam's nerves...





	Christmas Songs

 

 

Walmart. Mid-December. Crowds. Christmas songs.

 

Sam wonders what possessed him to accomplice Dean on a grocery run. _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ was playing by some annoying pop group. Sam wanted to shoot the PA system. 

 

“Lemon?” asks Dean.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Wondering if you're sucking on a lemon.”

 

“The music.”

 

“It’ll only get worse. Want specialty wheat or honey wheat?” asks Dean pointing out the bread. Sam reaches for the organic, 9-grain bread. Dean gets the potato bread he loves. Sam gets some chamomile tea and Dean picks up a large container of coffee. Then another.

 

“Dude,” starts Sam.

 

“We’ve had guests in and out ever since I was possessed. I’m tired of running out of coffee,” says Dean picking up a small can. “I’ll hide this in my room,” he says throwing it in the cart.

 

“Now your hoarding emergency coffee,” says Sam. “On the other hand, knowing your caffeine dependency,” says Sam and he tosses another small can in the cart. “Back up for the emergency stash.” 

 

“I like the way you think, Sam.”

 

They continue to the next aisle and pick up soups and canned pasta. Sam makes a face and Dean throws a couple more canned pasta in the cart.

 

“See, Mariah Carey Christmas music,” says Dean, “Told you it could get worse.” 

 

They continue their shopping to the Carpenters, Queen, Bon Jovi, Springsteen, and Whitney. By the time they check out, Sam has a twitching eye and twitchy trigger finger. 

 

“Damn music,” says Sam walking around some teens singing along to pop crap Christmas. 

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the older, cranky brother,” says Dean amused as the song kicked in 12 Days of Christmas.

 

“I’m going to the car,” says Sammy stalking off.

 

Dean waits in line (forever) before checking out and heading out to Baby. Sam is sitting there with eyes closed and even from five feet away Dean can hear Zeppelin blaring. Leaving his brother alone, Dean opens the trunk. After the first couple of bags hit the trunk Sam joins and helps unload the cart.

 

“Sorry about being grumpy,” Sam says.

 

“I know it’s serious when you’re listening to Zep.”

 

“The crowds, the music,” Sam trails off and looks off into the distance. 

 

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. Why don’t we try the grocery pick up next time and avoid the walk around,” offers Dean.

 

“Yeah, I could come to get the order,” offers Sam.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you know I love taking Baby out for a run.” Sam returns the cart to the corral while Dean gets into Baby. Starting her up, _Stairway to Heaven_ starts up. Sam is right-too much saccharine Christmas music when an overplayed classic sounds right. 


End file.
